Waiting for the Moment
by dreamer82391
Summary: Amy doesn't know if she likes Ty or not and she keeps having crazy dreams about him. Ty likes Amy but messes things up everytime he tries to tell her how he feels.
1. Dreams

**Disclaimer: **Based loosely off of material that has been created and is owned by Lauren Brooke.

**_"Amy?" I looked over at Ty, his eyes were filled with an emotion I had never seen before. "I can't just be friends with you anymore."_**

**_"What do you mean?" I understood fully what he meant but I needed to know that that's really what he had said._**

**_"Amy, I want you to be my girlfriend."_**

**_"Ty…" I started but I didn't know how to respond. He had been helping at Heartland for five years now and he was one of my best friends, I wasn't sure I wanted everything to change._**

**_He stepped closer to me and took my hands, "I love you." He tilted his head slightly to one side and began moving closer……_**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I sat straight up in bed at the sound of my alarm clock. "_Not again_," I thought. "_Why do I keep having dreams like this about Ty? He's my friend and I don't want anything more than that_."

I slowly moved out of bed and walked over to my closest. There was a pair of jeans and a t-shirt lying on floor so I picked them up and changed out of my pajamas.

When I got downstairs I smelled pancakes. "Good morning sunshine," my grandpa Jack greeted me.

"Mornin Gramps. Where's Lou?"

"Already out in the barn." He said smiling while he flipped a pancake over. Just recently my older sister, Lou, became okay with the idea of helping out with the horses at Heartland. "Sit down and eat at the table." He pointed over at our kitchen table which had a plate with a couple pancakes waiting for me.

As I walked out to the barn after I had eaten, I couldn't help but notice Ty's truck wasn't there yet. "_Why do I even care?"_ I asked myself. _"Maybe there's a reason for those dreams. Maybe….I like Ty."_

"What's the look for?" I heard the familiar voice of my sister when I stepped into the barn. "Someone die of something?"

"Oh, um no," I answered with an unsure voice. "Just thinking about something."

Lou smiled, "Or someone."

I looked at her wondering how to respond. _"Maybe she some how knows I've been having those crazy dreams! Maybe I talk while I'm sleeping!"_ I thought.

"Don't worry, I won't ask any questions," she told me smiling but looking a little shocked that she had actually been right and then walked off to continue graining horses.

I walked over to my horse, Sundance's stall. "Hey boy." He lifted his head at the sound of my voice and nickered at me as if to tell me he wanted some hay. I smiled, typical Sunny.

I grabbed a flake of hay from the feed room and put it in his hay net. He immediately began eating and paid no more attention to me.

The noise of a truck pulling up while I began to muck out stalls was the sound I had been dreading but waiting for all morning.

**a/n: **ok so sorry this first chapter is so short just seeing what everyone thinks..I'll try to update soon


	2. Trust me

**Chapter Two: Trust me**

**Disclaimer: **Based loosely off of material that has been created and is owned by Lauren Brooke.

_Ty's POV_

"Hey!" I greeted Amy when I saw her cleaning out Dakota's stall. "How's it going?"

Amy looked a little startled, "Oh, hey. It's going pretty good, how 'bout for you?"

"It's going." I smiled

"That's good."

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence. "Well I should probably get working then."

"Guess so."

I walked off to the other end of the barn and began taking water buckets out of each stall, dumping them out, and refilling them with fresh water. Once I was finished giving the horses their water, I got Beans' tack from the office and brought it over to his stall.

"Hey there Beans." He snorted at me and continued eating. I entered his stall and lifted his head so I could put his halter on. I slipped the halter over his muzzle and up onto his nose careful not to irritate any old injuries. Beans was a seven year-old Palomino who was found tied to a tree in the middle of the woods only two months ago. While he had been tied up, Beans had obtained several injuries on his head when he tried to break free from his halter.

After I tacked up Beans I walked him out to the North riding arena and clipped a lunge line to his halter. I told him to walk and he started moving in a circle around me. When he completed his second circle, I told him to trot.

When he was warmed up, I let him walk into the middle of the arena, where I was standing, and I unclipped the lunge line. I got on and started riding him around the ring. As I rode, I knew that he was ready to be sent to a new home.

_Amy's POV_

_A week later_

"Do you have all your school stuff yet?" I heard Grandpa ask while I was eating lunch.

"No," It was the time of year I always hated, the end of summer.

"Didn't I ask you to go and get it last week?"

All his questions were kind of getting annoying, "Yes Gramps but you know how it is, I got busy with…"

He stopped me, "Amy, your education always comes first."

"What does this have to do with getting an education?" I heard myself say. _Why am I getting so mad at Grandpa all of a sudden? All he's trying to do is make sure I'm ready for school. _

"The supplies you need to get are what help you get an education."

"Okay fine, I'll try to run into town tomorrow or sometime this week." Grandpa was not the reason I was so stressed out. It was Ty, I still kept having dreams about him and in the mean time getting no sleep. He's having this effect over me that I can't explain.

I finished my turkey sandwich and put the plate next to the sink. I felt a little guilty for being so rude to Grandpa so I decided I should apologize.

"Its okay kiddo, just try not to get so mad next time I'm trying to help you." He said after I apologized and gave me a hug.

I hugged him in return and walked out the door and headed for the barn. I saw Ty standing for where I was headed so I decided I'd go check on the horses in the near by pasture before going into the barn. Lately I'd been doing a pretty good job of avoiding Ty at all costs.

I saw Ty had moved onto do other things so I walked into the barn and checked to see if all the horses had water. All of them did so I decided to work with a horse named Midnight Rider. Rider was a black Tennessee walking horse. He had a great structure and a lot of potential but he's had trouble trusting people because of abuse by a previous owner. I've tried nearly everything from putting special herbs into his grain and water to even sleeping in his stall with him to show him that I'm not going to harm him but nothing has worked.

"Amy?" Ty had just walked up to the arena I was working in. I stopped Rider from trotting around me and walked over to Ty.

"What's up Ty?" I asked trying to look confident.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you figured our how to help Rider yet." When he talked I noticed a certain sparkle in his eye that was never there before.

"No not yet." I kept looking at his eyes wondering what had changed them.

"What if we try saddling him up?"

"Alright, I guess we could try it."

"I'll go and get his tack." I really wasn't sure how well this would work considering Rider freaked out every time he saw someone with a saddle but I wasn't going to disagree with Ty.

Rider's eyes immediately filled with terror when he saw Ty walking towards the arena with the saddle. I held onto the lunge line tightly while Ty kept walking forward.

I guess Ty saw how worried I looked because he said, "Just trust me okay?" He looked at me and I knew I could trust him. Ty started walking slower but that didn't seem to help Rider at all. As Ty came closer, Rider only freaked out more.

"Ty, I don't think this is going to work."

"Just let me try something." Ty took one last step towards Rider and then set the saddle down on the ground. Rider looked at it and bent his head down to sniff it. Once he figured out it wasn't anything that could hurt him he settled down. After this Ty slowly picked it up, letting Rider take in exactly what he was doing. Eventually Ty was able to slip on the saddle pad and then gently slide the saddle on. Rider, to my amazement, was fine with all of this.

"How did you know this would work?" I asked Ty as we walked back to the barn. I urged Rider to walk faster to keep up with Ty who was carrying the tack we had used.

He smiled, "Just guessed." He stopped smiling for a second and looked at me. It wasn't the way he normally looked at me though. He looked like he wanted to tell me something.

"_**Amy…" He trailed off. **_

"_**Ty?"**_

_**He stopped walking, "Can I kiss you?"**_

"Amy?"

_Shit not another dream! _"Yeah?" _Now I'm daydreaming about this too?_

"I just wanted to say thanks for trusting me. It means a lot."

"Oh no problem," I said honestly.

"No really, it must have been hard trusting me out there. I mean he barely trusts people right now and you let me skip ahead to trying to put a saddle on him."

"Well I guess I did think you were a little crazy at first."

He laughed, "Yeah, I kinda figured that by the look on your face."

"Did I really look that scared?"

"Nah, I can just tell when your scared."

I was shocked. _He knows when I'm scared!_

**a/n: there's chapter 2... hope u guys liked it and sry my chapter r kind of short i just kinda of wanted to update so u would have something more to read and sry if it sucks**


	3. Back to School

**Disclaimer: **Based loosely off of material that has been created and is owned by Lauren Brooke.

**Chapter 3: Back to School **

_Amy's POV_

"Amy!" I turned around to see my best friend, Soraya, rushing towards me. "Can you believe it?" She asked.

"Believe what?"

"Summer's already over?"

"Oh, I guess not."

"Hey what's up with you? You're very low key today." She gave me a skeptical look.

"Nothing I'm just tired, I had to wake up at 5:00 so I could get all the chores done before I came to school this morning."

"Oh alright, what ever you say." She didn't really look convinced.

"What?" I asked waiting for her to press the issue.

"You're sure that's all that's going on? No other problems like um let's say with a certain someone?"

"With who?" _How did she know?_

"Oh don't give me that I see the way that you look at Ty."

"You're so wrong." I could feel my face turning red.

"Look at that!" She pointed towards my face. "You're blushing!"

"I am not!"

"Come on Amy! You like him and I'm pretty sure he likes you! You two would be so good together! Why don't you just give it a chance?"

"Because we're friends Soraya and that's all we'll ever be because I don't like Ty in that way!"

"You're really going to let an opportunity like this slip away?"

"There is no opportunity here." Why couldn't she just give it up?

"Whatever."

The bell rang telling us we had five minutes to get to class.

"Well we better get going." I said. "I'll see you third hour."

"See ya."

I walked to my first class, Chemistry, and sat down at one of the tables.

"_This is gonna be a long day."_

_Ty's POV_

I stood by locker just after fourth period when I saw Dawn Spencer walking towards me. She was what some people considered to be the hottest girl in school and according to all of my friends, I was her next pursuit.

"How's it going there stud?" She greeted me.

"Pretty good Dawn, how are you?" I answered in a lazy tone.

"I'm just fine now that I'm talking to you." She smiled at me.

I laughed a little not knowing what to say.

"How was your summer? I didn't see much of you at all at the pool or anything."

"My summer was really great but I worked a lot so I didn't really have any time to do any swimming."

"Oh a working man, just what I like."

"Hey, Ty!" My buddy, Nate, came to his locker at just the right time.

"Nate, what's up man?"

"Nothin' really just going from class to class wishing the minutes would go by faster." He looked over towards Dawn. "Hey Dawn, so has Ty taken my advice and asked you out yet?"

"No, he hasn't." She looked disappointed. "But at least I've got someone giving him good ideas. Well I'll see ya later boys."

"Bye," Nate called after her while I stood there and said nothing. "Dude what is your problem? She's like the hottest girl in school, am I wrong?"

"That's what the majority of the votes are saying."

"Not to mention she's all over you!" He looked at me with a stern expression on his face. "Oh my god, you've got your eye on someone else don't you? Is it that new girl from California, I mean there's nothing wrong with that. Or is it Dawn's friend, oh what's her name, Tessa?"

"No it's not Nichole or Tessa, there's no one else. I just don't like Dawn."

"Liar, there's got to be someone else because anyone with eyes likes Dawn."

"Not everyone."

"Dude," Nate backed away from me a little bit. "Are you gay?"

I laughed, "Not that I know of…… last I checked I liked girls."

"Okay good man, you had me kinda scared there." He laughed. "So seriously, who is it?"

"Someone I've known for a while."

"Amy?" He cocked his eyebrow and then shook his head when I didn't reply. "Should of known."

_Lunch_

I glanced around the cafeteria searching for the only person I was looking forward to seeing all day. I was in line to get a sub sandwich and I couldn't find her anywhere. Gradually the line moved and I got my turkey, with lettuce, pickles, tomatoes, and mayo, sub. I looked around a little more and finally I spotted that long dark brown hair of hers. I walked towards where she was sitting.

"Hey Ty," Her friend Soraya greeted me. "There's a seat right next to Amy if you want to eat with us."

"Thanks." I made my way around the table and sat down in the open seat. "Hey Ames, how's it going?"

She looked up from her food, "Um, pretty good it's just kind of weird being back at school you know?"

"Yeah, it was nice just being able to work with the horses all day."

"Yeah," She said sounding kind of nervous. "How's your day going?"

"_Good now that I'm here with you," _I wanted to say but instead I just responded, "Good but busy."

"That's good," she paused. "Well I mean not good that's its busy but good that it's…"

I laughed, "I get what you mean."

She laughed and looked a little embarrassed.

I took and bite of my sub, _"Why can't I just tell her how I feel?"_

"So Amy," Soraya began. "Are you going on a trail ride anytime soon? Cuz you know you owe me one for helping you out when Ty took off last week."

"I was going to go on one today after school…"

"Oh, I promised my mom I would go shopping with her after school."

_Amy's POV_

"Maybe Ty could take my place today?" Soraya continued with mischief in her eyes.

"Yeah, I could probably do that," Ty said.

"Good then it's a date!" Soraya exclaimed. My jaw dropped.

"Guess so," Ty smiled.

_"Great now he thinks I like him," _I thought. Soraya was so going to pay for this. I caught her eye and glared at her. She gave me the "What did I do?" look and continued smiling.

_After school_

"Hey wait up Amy!" I heard someone call behind me. I turned and saw Ty rushing towards me. "Do want to ride with me?"

"That definitely beats riding the bus," I told him and we started walking to his truck.

"Hey Ty!" We both turned our heads to see the one and only Dawn Spencer walking over by us.

Ty smiled politely at her, "Hi Dawn."

"What's this here?" She looked at me.

"This is Amy, I work for her family."

"It's so nice of you to give her a ride home so she wouldn't have to ride that crummy old bus."

I looked at Ty wondering what he was going to say. _"Is that all he thinks of me? As just the girl who's family he works for?" _

"I guess," was all he had to say.

Dawn laughed, "So modest."

"We should get going," Ty looked at me. "Bye Dawn."

"Bye!"

"I am so sorry about that," Ty said once we got into his truck.

"It's ok," I replied.

"No it's not she doesn't need to be treating you, or anyone, like that."

"Ty, seriously don't worry about it." Why was he getting so worked about this?

He drove out of the parking lot and turned to the left. "She still shouldn't be treating you like that." He clicked on the radio and the newest hit from The Fray was playing.

_This is going to break me clean in two. _

_This is going to bring me close to you._

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted._

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed._

_It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what come back down. _

_I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around._

"You know, I don't like Dawn." Ty said all of a sudden.

I laughed, "You're probably the first guy to ever say that."

"She's really not that great. All she has is her looks which in my mind aren't even that great. Her attitude is horrible, she acts like anything she wants is going to be hers and when she gets bored with that she just tosses it aside."

All I could do was nod my head because I was shocked at what Ty was saying. I mean I knew that Ty was different from other guys I had met but I never thought he would think this kind of stuff. I started twiddling with some of the key chains on my backpack.

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted._

_She is everything that I want that I never knew I needed._

_This is going to bring me to my knees._

_I just want to hold you close to me._

"What are you that surprised?" He asked breaking the silence.

I looked over at him, "Well, no but I just didn't know that there were guys out there that actually use there brain."

We both laughed.

"I guess I'm different than other guys. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all," I paused. "It's actually a really good thing."

Ty put his blinker on and started down the driveway that led to Heartland. He smiled, "Good." He pulled up along side of the house and shut off the engine. We both opened our doors and got out.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, I just have to change into some barn clothes." I told him and I walked up the stairs and opened the door to my house.

A little while later I was walking to the front barn in an old pair of jeans and a teal blue spaghetti strap tank top. I saw Ty busily trying to get all the feed buckets out of the stalls as I walked into the barn. "Need some help?"

"Nope, there's only one more left."

"Okay, who are you going to ride for the trail ride?"

"I think I'll take Beans, he's going home tomorrow so it will be my last chance to ride him."

"Sounds good," I said and I walked over to Moon, an Arabian mare that had a foal at the beginning of summer. "Do you think you're ready for the trails girl?" The mare nickered at me as I unlatched her stall door.

I hooked her up to some crossties and got her grooming bucket. I only had to brush the loose hairs off because since she hadn't been outside that day she wasn't too dirty. After brushing her I picked up each of her hooves and cleaned them out making sure that any rocks that might be in there got out. I put the last of her hooves down and she was ready to be saddled.

"You ready for this?" Ty was holding her saddle.

I smiled, "Yup." Ty carefully set the saddle on Moon's back. "Is Beans saddles?"

"Yeah, he's just in his stall right now. I'll go get him." Ty walked towards the back of the barn and stopped at Beans stall. Ty disappeared for a couple seconds and then came out leading Beans.

"Ready?" I asked Ty as they approached.

"Yup."

When we got out of the barn we stopped and mounted our horses. "Which trail should we take?" Ty wanted to know.

"I was thinking maybe Bumpy Ridge?"

"Okay, sounds good." We walked for a little ways in silence. All you could hear was the sound of gravel underneath the horse's hooves. "I'll race you!" Ty said and before I could even react he was lengths ahead of me. I told Moon to go faster and pretty soon we were catching up to Ty. After a couple more fast strides we were ahead of Ty. I could tell he was pushing Beans to go faster but it didn't seem like he could. Beans had shorter legs than Moon so he would never be able to keep up with her.

After a few more strides, I reached the starting of the trail and slowed Moon down to a walk. "Geesh, what took you so long Ty? I've been here for like five minutes." I teased him when he met up with me.

"Oh don't give me that, you know that Beans is shorter than Moon." He smiled.

I laughed, "Okay what ever you say, Ty."

a.n.: hope you liek chapter 3 sorry it took so long for me to update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Everything Changes

**Chapter four: Everything changes**

_Ty's POV _

We walked out of the barn after finishing up the chores we hadn't done before going on our trail ride. "I had a great time today, Ty," Amy told me.

"Me too," I replied. _This is it, tell her how you feel. _"Amy?"

"Yeah, Ty?" We stopped walking. She was looking at me expecting me to say something.

"I need to tell you something."

"You're kind of scaring me."

I laughed nervously. _Just spit it out you idiot._

"Ty?"

"Oh sorry, um do you need a ride home from school tomorrow?" I asked without thinking. _Way to go._

"Oh sure, that'd be great." Her cheeks were turning red like they always did when she was embarrassed. _But why should she been embarrassed when it was me who just asked that stupid question instead of telling her how I really feel?_

"Okay, well I should get going. It's been a pretty long day." I said and started walking to where my truck was parked. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Ty," Amy called after me.

The next couple days at school went similarly to the first. Everyone was getting back into the school routine. Dawn has talked to me a few more times but she been talking to Nate a lot more than she's been talking to me.

_Friday Party: Sean Hall's house_

"Thank God it's the weekend!" Nate shouted over the music that was playing in Sean's living room. "School's been a drag."

I nodded my head, "_I wonder if Amy's coming…"_

"Hey boys!" Dawn yelled as she walked up to us, she was wearing a low-cut, very revealing, orange tank-top and skin tight jeans.

"_Sure she's hot," _I thought as she stood before us. _"But not beautiful."_

Dawn came closer to me, snaked her arms around my neck, and whispered, "So Ty… you wanna dance?"

I saw Nate looking over at us, his eyes full of jealousy. "No, I'm not really in the mood to dance at the moment," I told her even though her voice was sending chills down my back.

"Nate's probably a better dancer than you anyway," she replied and drug Nate out on the "dance" floor with her.

Nate looked back as he was being pulled and mouthed the words, "Thank you." I laughed and shook my head. There wasn't really much to do at the party right now besides drink or dance so I decided to step outside.

I opened the front door and the cool September air hit my face. I walked a few steps out the door and leaned against the railing on the porch.

As I stood there, I looked around at Sean's yard. He lived in town but his driveway was long and there were trees surrounding the Hall family's land so you really thought that you were all alone.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I just need some fresh air," I heard someone say as they joined me on the porch.

The door shut and the music that was playing inside became unrecognizable again. "Ty?"

I turned and there stood Amy. "Hey Ames."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just taking a break from the craziness."

She sighed, "Yeah, me too."

"Something wrong?" I asked hearing a little frustration in her voice.

"No I guess not, I'm just tired. I haven't really been getting much sleep lately."

"Oh."

"Yeah," she laughed. "Not anything too interesting."

I smiled and stared into her eyes for a moment. _If I could tell you how I feel... _

_Amy's POV_

_"I think I really do like him.." _I thought while I was standing there with Ty on Sean Hall's porch. We were just talking but the way he was looking at me just now made me realize I do like Ty as more than just a friend. I turned my head before I did something I might regret and looked at all the trees that were enclosing us.

"Amy.." Ty's voice was filled with emotion. The kind of emotion he had shown a few days ago when he said he had to tell me something.

"You're not going to ask if I need a ride home again, are you?" I asked turning and looking back at him.

He laughed and even though I couldn't see it, I knew he was blushing. "No."

"Then what is it Ty?"

There was a long awkward silence and I could hear the rhythm of the song _Me and U_ playing in the house.

Ty cleared his throat, "Amy, I like you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Not as friends, well wait, no, I like you as a friend too. What I mean is I think you're amazing Amy and I think we should try dating each other."

I didn't know how to respond. Anything I said was guaranteed to sound stupid. _"Come on say something! Ty just confessed he likes you!! Don't just stand there!" _I told myself. "Can I be honest with you Ty?" _God what a stupid question!_

He nodded.

"The past few weeks possibly even month, I've been thinking I like you too." I sighed. "I've just been too scared to say anything because I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way and that it would ruin our friendship."

He stepped closer to me and put his hands on the upper part of my arms. I felt my hands become cold, never in a million years did I think I would feel this way about Ty.

"I'm so glad you feel the same way." Then he pulled me in closer to him and embraced me in a hug. Nothing had ever felt so right.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Whoa! Sorry man didn't mean to interrupt anything, just wanted to see if you were still here," someone said. Ty and I quickly released each other and looked to see who had some to join us on the porch. It was one of Ty's friends, I think his name might be Nate. Ty's friend squinted his eyes and then seemed to recognize who I was, "Way to go man!"

Ty looked down at me and smiled telling me that he was sorry. Ty then turned his attention to his friend, "Yeah, I'm still here Nate. Do you want to go home or anything?"

"Oh in a little bit!" he said a little louder than he needed to. "Me and Dawn are still hanging out."

"Alright," Ty said. "When you want a ride home just come get me, okay?"

"Okay dude! Whatever you say!" And then he disappeared back into the house.

"Sorry about him," Ty said apologetically. "He likes to have a little too much fun at these parties sometimes."

I laughed, "Its fine, at least you're going to drive him home."

"Yeah," he looked at me intently.

I stepped away from him, afraid of what could happen. "I'm sorry," I said quickly. "I just need to think about this."

"It's okay, I'll wait for you."

_Saturday working at Heartland_

_**"Amy!" Ty called to me. **_

_**I turned and saw him rushing towards me. **_

_**"Amy, I've really given this a lot of thought and I've decided I don't really like you," He told me with a smile. "I think us dating would just ruin our friendship. It's not like a relationship between us like that would last very long anyway."**_

_**"Was I hearing right?" I thought to myself. "Could he really be telling me this just after what he had told me last night at the party?"**_

_**"But Ty…." **_

"Amy?"

I opened my eyes to find Grandpa, Lou, and Ty all standing by the feed room door staring at me. _This is good. _I smiled, "Hi guys, I guess I kinda dozed off for a little while there."

"I'd say," Grandpa said. "We were kind of worried because we didn't know where you were."

"Then Ty noticed that the horses didn't have any grain or hay so we looked in here and found you sitting on the bags of feed sleeping." Lou told me.

Ty wasn't laughing but I could tell from his eyes that it was becoming harder and harder for him to hold back.

"Well thanks for waking me up," I got up from the pile of feed bags I was sitting on. "I should probably give the horses their food."

"Come in the house when you're taking a break and maybe take a nap or something. You look exhausted," Grandpa said looking concerned and walked away.

Lou smiled at me and laughed a little and then followed Grandpa out of the barn. "Am I going to have to start keeping a closer eye on you and making sure you don't fall asleep while riding a horse?" Ty asked seriously.

"Very funny!" I said sourly. And then it happened, Ty just started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh, yeah just laugh it up."

We stood there for a few minutes like this, Ty laughing and me scowling at him. Finally he calmed down and said, "Hey, don't be mad. I think its funny that's all."

"It's really not," I told him trying hard now not to laugh myself.

"Oh come on now."

I smiled, "You didn't seriously think I was mad at you?"

"Nah," He smiled and shook his head. "Well, maybe a little."

I shook my head at this and turned my attention back the grain I was supposed to be feeding the horses.

"So," I said feeling awkward. "What exactly was I doing when I was sleeping here?"

"Talking mostly," Ty answered.

I laughed nervously, "Oh boy."

Author's note: So... here's chapter four. I know it took me a REALLY long time to get it up but what can I say I had lots of stuff going on. I really hope everyone likes it please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Detention

**Chapter Five: Detention **

_Ty's POV_

_Tuesday Morning in Algebra _

The weekend passed by so quickly. Everything in life seemed to change in one small was or another ever since I told Amy I liked her. The way I was handling things made me feel like I was a middle school boy instead of a teenager in high school. Both Saturday and Sunday we only talked when we needed to and we would both catch each other looking at one another and then look away quickly. Maybe she didn't really notice these things but if she did she probably thinks I'm a complete idiot.

"Mr. Baldwin, are you listening to our test review?"

"_No," _I thought. "Oh yeah."

"Then what problem are we on?" The teacher raised his eyebrows at me.

"Fourteen," I guessed.

"No Mr. Baldwin, we are on number 21." He smiled sourly. "Since you haven't been able to pay attention lately, you have the great privilege of reporting to the study hall room where you will serve detention until both lunches are through."

"_Wonderful, three hours of detention and tons of homework." _

"You can leave now. Unless you want to stay there all day?"

I rose from my seat and walked out the door turning in the direction of my locker. I walked down the hall, eyes on the floor. Suddenly I felt the hit of a body against mine. I looked up and realized I just ran into Amy.

"Hey!" She smiled looking a little shocked.

"Hey, sorry," I laughed. "I wasn't really watching were I was going."

"It's okay I guess I wasn't really either. What are you doing out here?"

I sighed, "I kind of got a detention from Mr. Brum."

"Oh how long?"

"Until both lunches are over."

"Sounds like fun. I'll be in there during my study hall next hour so I guess I'll see you then," She turned and walked away.

"See ya!"

The half hour I sat there and waited for Amy during my detention seemed like three hours all by itself. Luckily I thought to take my ipod with me from my locker so at least I had music to listen to.

I put my head down at the desk I was to sit at and let the sound of Augustana's Bullets fill my ears…

_Come fly down, like a singing bird _

_Sings your name, I am still the same, _

_Black and white, no you're not to blame, _

_Holly sweet... Put me down to shame... _

_Light in the car in the park, _

_I'm falling on my face I know who we are... _

_And I ain't looking down for the rest of the night _

_A bullet in my head ended late last night... _



"Ty?" The voice kind of sounded like my mom.

"Yeah?" I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head. I was still in study hall serving my detention and Amy was sitting in the desk beside me. "Oh, hey! How long have you been sitting there?"

"Only about five minutes."

"Oh that's good," I said groggily.

"I'm surprised they let you sleep in detention."

"Well normally they don't I'm just a special case," I smiled.

"Are you?"

"No, they probably just didn't notice I was sleeping."

"Ah I see."

"Yeah."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I tried thinking of a few things to talk about but nothing really came to mind.

"You know I've never gotten a detention before," Amy said breaking the silence.

"That's because you're a good girl and always pay attention," I said jokingly hoping she wasn't offended.

She laughed quietly, "Actually not really, I somehow manage to just get straight A's but I never really do listen in class."

"So Rider seems to be doing a lot better, we could probably send him home," I said thoughtfully.

Amy looked a little confused as to what I was talking about at first, "Oh, yea…. He's doing great. I think Lou was going to call the owners sometime this week. I hope she remembers because it will give us more space in the barn that we could use with winter coming up and everything."

"Not that we don't have enough room in the barn already. We have at least ten empty stalls for the horses that are always outside right now."

"True, but you never know when more people will want to board here."

_Amy's POV_

It was weird sitting in study hall talking to Ty the whole hour. We've known each other forever but all that time we've never really had time to talk all that much. Sure we tell each other things and we're always there for each other when we need someone but at school in study hall it was just different.

We sat in silence after a few minutes of talking about a few different horses and where we thought they could go home.

Breaking the silence Ty asked, "What do you think you want to do?"

Even though he wasn't specific with his question I understood right away what he was talking about. "I'm not really sure. Would things be weird if we started going out? What if we break up? Will we still be friends?" This all came out of my mouth so fast I barely knew what I was saying.

"I've thought about all that stuff a lot, especially right before I told you I liked you," He was looking directly at me and I met his gaze. "But I told you and I think that if we don't try this we'll both end up wondering what could have been."

Everything that he said made sense but I still worried. I couldn't look into his eyes anymore, he was becoming too intense and it scared me, "What if we end up hating each other?"

He let out a sigh telling me he had thought of this part of it too, "I could never hate you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After school _

"Amy!"

"Hey Soraya!" I turned toward her.

"Where were you during study hall? I thought you were coming to the library."

My eyes looked away from her.

"Oh I see, getting a little action in the bathroom?"

"No!" I gasped. "I was in the study hall room."

"With Ty, I know." She smiled. "I saw you two talking together when I went looking for you, I decided I'd leave and give you guys time to talk."

"Thanks, but I know you didn't leave so we could talk, you just wanted to give me crap about it later."

"Yeah, pretty much."

I laughed, typical Soraya. We started walking to the bus. We got on and sat down next to each other.

"Ty's not giving you a ride?"

"Nah, I told him I needed to spend sometime with my friend."

"Aw! You're so sweet!"

I laughed, "Shut up, you know you'd be lonely without me."

"Actually not true because…" She lowered her voice and her blue eyes widened. "Somehow when you were on the bus I never realized there happens to be a very cute junior who just loves talking to me when you're not around."

"Huh, who knew I could be replaced in the couple days that I didn't ride the bus last week."

"Well if its any help, you were why he started talking to me," She stopped. "Sort of."

"How so?"

"Well he asked where my friend was and that's how it all began," Her voice was filled with joy.

"Glad to know you were thinking of me so much," I laughed. "But I'm happy for you."

"Look there he is!" She whispered enthusiastically.

"Very cute."

"He is isn't he?"

He walked down the aisle and sat in the seat directly in front of us. "Hey Soraya!"

"Hey Nick, what's up?" She said trying to hide her excitement.

"Not a whole lot, school was pretty lame today."

"Yeah tell me about it." Soraya turned to look at me. "Especially when you get ditched by you best friend for a guy."

Nick laughed, "Oh that always sucks." He looked at me as the bus started moving. "Hey I'm Nick. You must be the ditcher?"

"That's me, also known as Amy."

"Those days you weren't on the bus I'm assuming you were ditching poor Soraya for some guy then too?"

"I guess you could say that but it look like you've been taking good care of her while I was gone." I said knowing Soraya was eating this up.

"I think I have been. Soraya what do you think, has hanging out with Nick made up for the loss of Amy?"

"I hate to say that my friend has also been replaced by a guy but…" Soraya laughed. "She kind of has, at least on the bus."

I sat there and listened to Soraya and Nick talk for a while, answering questions that I was asked or commenting on the things I could. I was really happy Soraya, her and Nick seemed good for each other. Soraya was the first to be dropped off so Nick and I were left alone.

"And then there were two," Nick said, watching Soraya walk down her driveway. Soraya's dark hair was waving in a slight wind that was in the air, she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

"I guess so," I said not really knowing what to say.

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Since we were five, Soraya's family moved here just at the start of preschool. She was my counting buddy and we've been best friends ever since." I said thinking about how long we really have known each other.

"So you know her better than probably anyone else?"

"Yeah," I answered not really knowing where this was going.

"Do you think she would go out with me?"

My face lit up, "Yes, but don't ask me all this stuff. Talk to her about it."

"Okay, I was thinking about asking her to homecoming." He smiled. "She's a really awesome person."

I stepped off of the bus and waved goodbye to Nick. I smiled at the thought of how excited Soraya will be when Nick asks her to homecoming and realized today was a great day.


End file.
